1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to clamps for fittings associated with fluid lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications require that toxic or expensive fluids be piped from a source while under pressure. To accommodate this application, many precision products have been devised. One fitting that is used to provide a reliable fluid line connection is sold by Cajon, a division of Swagelok, under the brand name "VCR." These fitting systems require that glands be welded, threaded, or swaged onto the tube ends, male and female nuts are thereafter threaded together such that the gland of one pipe is pressed against the gland of another. A gasket is provided between the glands to ensure a leak-proof connection. Although these fittings provide generally reliable leak-free connections, it has been found that the fittings have a tendency to loosen due to vibration, counter-rotation of one gland against the other, or axial torque on the tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,768 (Hofer et al.) discloses a fluid line nut-locking device that includes a pair of standard bolts and wrenches with shortened handles that are provided with ears so that the wrenches may be bolted together after inserting on a fitting. Although Hofer et al. would appear to provide a solution to prevent the fitting nuts from backing off under vibration or torque, the components of Hofer et al. would require special machining and/or a casting mold, thus making the device relatively expensive. In addition, the components of Hofer et al. must be installed prior to assembling the fitting.